harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Morgan (SSK)
Gabriel "Gabe" Mogan (birth name: Gabriel Marvolo Riddle) is the son of Lord Voldemort and Voldemort's lover, Daphne Morgan. He was raised by his maternal uncle and aunt following his mother's death and father's fall. He did not learn until his fifth year in Hogwarts the truth of his parentage. Early Life Gabe was born on March 6, 1979 to Daphne Morgan, the lover and common law wife of Tom Riddle, who had assumed the role of Lord Voldemort. While he felt nothing but contempt for his son, Voldemort was glad that his relationship with Daphne had produced an heir. Daphne's relationship with Voldemort caused an estrangment with her family, paticualarly her brother, Dante, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Daphne decided that she could not stand Voldemort's distant and often violent behavior and turned to Lucius Malfoy for comfort. Their breif tryst left Daphne pregnant again. Knowing that Voldemort would kill her for her infidelity, she briefly left Riddle Manor and made contact with her friend, Rodger Sounders. She managed to hide her newborn child from Voldemort and Lucius and gave the child up for adoption. When she returned, Voldemort had become intent on eliminating all potential threats. He tried to kill Harry Potter, but, as any good wizard historian knows, it was not to be. On November 2, three days after the fall of the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters blamed Daphne for being a distraction and set the home where the Dark family had lived. Daphne was killed in the ensuing struggle, but Gabe was rescued by a seriously injured Rodger, who had escaped from his Death Eaters captors. Rodger met up with Dumbledore and they asked Dante and his wife, Mila, to take in their nephew. Unlike the Dursleys, the Morgan realized that Gabe would need all of the love in the world to keep him from turning out like his father. They agreed to adopt him while Rodger snuck into the Ministry of Magic to destory all evidence of the Son of Voldemort. The Sue Wars Trilogy Arrival Much like his friend, Rodney Sounders, Gabe had gone unnoticed by many of his classmates. Unlike Rodney, however, this is more surpirsing as Gabe had grown up into a flamboyant and over the top young man who had no shame about his homosexuality. With the arrival of Violet Potter, the supposed sister of Harry Potter, Gabe's godfather, Rodger, finally told him and Rodney the truth about why they existed: To help canon characters eliminate the Mary Sues. Rodger would omit the truth about Gabe's real parentage for the moment, but knew that he would have to tell him if they survived the upcoming. Gabe would prove to be the distraction that allowed Rodney to decapitate Violet. Their victory was hampered by the news that there was more to come. The Gathering Storm Gabe's role in The Gathering Storm was smaller than it would be in future installments, but he would learn the truth about his parentage through a letter Rodger had given to him before he disappeared at the beginning of the story. Gabe was also the first to come across the Suesiah Prophecy and confront Pernella and her friends before Hogwarts was invaded by the Sues, leaving the wizards and witches of Canon at their mercy and Fanon characters like Gabe and the others immune to their charms. The Suesiah Prophecy Gabe would be the catalyst in opening Rodger's office when he discovered the password to the office was not the initials of his children, but the phrase, "Secret Kept". Gabe would turn over all of the information he found in the office and came face to face with Abby, a Sue with the ability to seduce anyone she came across. Abby used Gabe as a tool to get Rodney to focus more on her than on Pernella and the other Sues. She seduced Gabe, able to make him ignore his sexual orientation. After Rodney killed Abby, Gabe was free of her thrall and joined in the rescue mission of the Hufflepuffs. Gabe was the first of the Seven Chosen to break the line during the battle, only to be attacked by Cassandra Anne Victoria Williams. Their battle was ended when Hermione and Ginny intervened and allowed Gabe to stab Pernella in the back with his Dagger of Logic. Pernella slapped him so hard that Gabe was sent crashing through the biggest window of the Temple of Reason. Gabe's fate was left up in the air until Harry struck the killing blow. Rhyme and Reason arrived and eliminated Pernella and the other Sues, ending the Sue Wars once and for all. Gabe, like his fellow Fanon Characters, was revived and was made a Canon Character, his past still intact and the memories of the Sues stripped from his mind. At the end of the Sue Wars, Gabe met a young man named Sanford "Sandy" Davis, who would become Gabe's love interest. The Second War Duology Grail Hunt Gabe returned to help Rodger search for The Holy Grail. He played a relatively small role for the story until Act Two when he and Ron were thrown off of a ledge and headed for the theatre were they met Belle Larkin and her daughter, Abigail. At the theatre, Gabe sang "Always Look on the Brightside of Life" and remained there until Rodger and the group returned. They returned to Hogwarts to discover that Death Eaters had attacked the school. Dumbledore was killed in the battle. After the funeral, Rodger disappeared, leaving a note behind, telling Gabe the truth about his parentage. Gabe was devastated with the truth, but was able to overcome it, knowing that his family and friends would need him for the ongoing war. Sandtrap During his seventh year, Gabe decided it was best to keep a safe distance from Hogwarts and went into hiding, communicating only to Rodney through a series of encoded letters. It was revealed that, while on the run, Gabe had a fling with Matthew Sanborn, the son of Nolan Sanborn, the man Lucius Malofy had hired to kill Rodger. When he was leaving the compound, he was spotted by the youngest Sanborn son, Lee, in reality, Rodger's son, who would try and blackmail his brother to give him information for his real father to keep his step-father from killing him. Lee was later murdered by his brother, in order to keep the secret of his fling with Gabe a secret and the more pertenent information secret. He travelled to Godric's Hollow where his mother was buried only to find Harry and Hermione in the cemetary as well. Gabe stuck to the shadows and fled when Voldemort arrived, not sure who his biological father was after. Unfortunately, Gabe was captured by Death Eaters and brought to Malfoy Manor. He escaped with Harry and the others and would join them on their quest to find the remaining Horcruxes. In the final battle, Gabe came face to face with his biolgical father and was nearly killed before a spirit intervened and took the curse meant for him. After Voldemort was killed, Gabe reunited with his family and saw his biological mother for the first time, in ghost form, the spirit that had saved his life. He said his good-byes before his mother departed for the afterlife. Finding His Brother The end of the war meant no end to Gabe's adventures. In 2007, he disocvered that his younger half-brother was still alive. He travelled to the United States to locate him and found an obnoxious Muggle-trained wizard mercenary named Holden Webber. Gabe hired Webber to find his brother, only to discover that Holden's parents were the couple his mother had given his brother to 26 years ago. Holden was stunned by the truth of his parentage and travelled to England to meet his newly found family. However, Holden's true motives for going to England were made public during a between the Department of Magic and the Ministry of Magic, when he was hired by his father, Lucius Malfoy, to steal the Tiara of Blackthorne, a item that would restore the Malfoy family to their wealth once more. Holden, along with another group of mercenries, siezed control of the hotel where the event was taking place. He took Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Rodney, Hermione, Arthur and Draco hostage while Lucius snuck into the vault and stole the Tiara. During the hostage crisis, one of Holden's men struck Arthur with a spell, causing the older wizard to have a heart attack. Gabe, meanwhile, found out Jason and Rodger were planning a two man siege on the hotel to rescue their family and friends. During the siege, Holden managed to escape while Jason and Ron followed after him. Ron used a Reductor curse, knocking Holden off of a ledge and into the water below. Though no body was found it was believed that Holden died in the fall. Kidnapping In 2007, Gabe recieved word that Holden wanted to meet with him. The stationary came from Carakas and Gabe went to the country to find him. Gabe discovered that it was a trap set by Holden's former lover, Irina, a terrorist that Holden had betrayed years ago. She kidnapped Gabe and held him hostage for several weeks, repeatedly beating and sexual assaulting him, as a way to punish his brother. Holden found out where his brother was and flew to Carakas to save him. Sandy, Gabe's boyfriend, and Alex, Gabe's older adoptive brother, followed him. Holden chose to use them as bait to save Gabe. He tricked them into distracting Irina while he switched the bullets in her gun into blanks. Holden freed Gabe and entered the front side of Irina's house, who shot him. When she went to shoot the other men, when she realized her gun was loaded with blanks, allowing Holden to shoot her in the back and then in the head. After they returned to England, Gabe thanked Holden for saving his life before cutting him out of his life for killing Irina without any remorse. Appearances in other Stories Gabe has also appeared in the concert fiction "Soulless Warlock's Concert for a Soul". He is one of the few characters to make more than two appearances. He appeared (at the moment) in four chapters total: *Chapter One: "The Start of the Show" (He was part of the chorus) *Chapter Twelve: "At the Beginning" (He played the piano) *Chapter Thirteen: "Thank You For the Music" (He played the piano) *Chapter Seventeen: "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (He sang and played the piano) Family Parents *Tom Mavolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort (biological father; deceased) *Daphne Morgan Riddle (biological mother/adoptive paternal aunt; deceased) *Dante Morgan (adoptive father/biological maternal uncle) *Mila Kingston Morgan (adoptive mother) Siblings *Alexander "Alex" Morgan(adoptive brother/biological maternal cousin) *Jason Morgan (adoptive brother/biological maternal cousin) *Holden Webber (biological maternal half-sibling/adoptive paternal cousin) Marital Status *Single/In a relationship with Sandy Davis Other Relatives *Tom Riddle, Jr. (biological paternal grandfather; deceased) *Merope Gaunt Riddle (biological paternal grandmother; deceased) *Mavolo Gaunt (biological paternal great-grandfather; deceased) *Mofrin Gaunt (biological paternal great uncle; deceased) *Thomas Riddle (biological paternal great-grandfather; deceased) *Mary Riddle (biological paternal great-grandmother; deceased) *Jacob "Jake" Morgan (adoptive nephew/biological maternal second cousin, via Alex) *John Kingston (adoptive maternal uncle) *Billy Lewis (adoptive maternal cousin, via Jack) Romantic Entanglements *Matthew Sanborn (fling) *Sanford "Sandy" Davis (lovers) Other Sexual Encounters *Abby (sexual assault/one-night stand) *Irina (sexual assault; deceased) Morgan, Gabriel Morgan, Gabriel